


Story Of A Cursed Hero

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Series: Cursed Heroes and Enchanted Books [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bruises, Child Abuse, Deceit is called Deceit because I'm too lazy to give him a name, Dee thinks he's gonna die but he doesn't its okay, Fairy Tales, Happy Ending, Monsters, Running Away, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil's not mentioned by name but it's Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Most fairy tales changed to please people and the real ones never ended happily and were used to scare kids.The teenager didn't need fairy tales to scare him, the bruises around his neck and the fear of death from someone who was supposed to take care of him was normally enough to keep him from disobedience.Dee was almost an adult and had no right to cling on desperately to a stupid book that someone he barely even remembers gave him.





	Story Of A Cursed Hero

Deceit didn't normally believe in magic or happy endings.

  
—

  
_Once upon a time, there was an amazing young man that was brave and strong. He always fought to protect anyone in need of saving and never asked for anything in return._

_There were none more kind or loved in all the land! So grateful for his deeds, the people of the kingdom declared him their hero._

  
—

  
Most fairy tales changed to please people and the real ones never ended happily and were used to scare kids.

  
—

  
_The new hero was so touched by the love of the people that he vowed to never let any harm come to them._

_But tragedy struck._

  
—

  
The teenager didn't need fairy tales to scare him, the bruises around his neck and the fear of death from someone who was supposed to take care of him was normally enough to keep him from disobedience.

  
—

  
_The hero was getting tired, he gave everything he had so selflessly that soon he found he didn't have anything left._

_Exhausted and desperate, he sought out a powerful sorceress that promised to give him strength so that he could fight for his people once more._

  
_—_

  
His ears still rang from the screaming despite the fact that he left home days ago. Dee could feel his mother's nails still digging into his throat, the echo of her telling him that he ever came back that he would regret it.

There is no prince or hero to save him, no knight to swoop in save him from his own life and promise him something better.

  
—

  
_But the sorceress was not so pure of heart, her dark magic searched deep into the hero's soul and revealed a small bitterness that had grown in the man._

_A small hole in his heart from years of hurting to protect others, from decades of giving until he had nothing._

  
—

  
It was all so stupid.

Dee was almost an adult and had no right to cling on desperately to a stupid book that someone he barely even remembers gave him. He should of just let his mother tear it apart, he shouldn't have fought back or ran away with it.

Now he's out in the cold with only his hoodie to keep him warm and a bitter hope that maybe it could be true.

  
—

  
_The sorceress vanished and the hero was transformed into something hideous for his selfish thoughts._

_Scared and alone the hero tried to return to his people but all they saw was a beast._

_A monster._

_So filled with betrayal and sadness the monster destroyed the very people he tried so hard to protect. None survived._

  
—

  
Now the teenager stood in the ruins of a town said to be haunted by a creature darker than night, cursing himself because he was probably just going to get himself killed.

This is really his last hope though. Deceit had nowhere to go and he was probably going to die anyway, so the teenager stood still as the shadows of the ghost town seemed to whisper around him.

He did nothing as he felt someone watching him and only shut his eyes and hugged his storybook tighter to his chest as something crawled out from the darkness towards him.

  
—

  
_The monster realized too late what he had done._

  
—

  
The boy knew it was right in front of him but kept his head down while gripping onto his book for dear life. He was certain that he was about to die because of some stupid dream. Because a stupid story he couldn't let go of, because he's so stupid, stupid, stupid-

  
—

  
_The monster swore that this would never happen again, he wasn't a hero anymore but he would protect any that would come to him for help._

  
—

  
"It's okay now." An echoing voice silenced the boy's thoughts, a cold hand with fingers far too long came to rest on his cheek, a thumb rubbing gently under his scarred eye to wipe away the tears he hadn't realized escaped him.

With great effort the teenager opened his eyes to gaze up at the creature is on its knees in front of him with a clawed hand gently stroking his cheek. A pale ashen monster with pure black eyes sunken in and far too wide to be natural met his own. The monster must have been at least nine feet tall as it was very much kneeling down and still had to slouch a bit to be eye level with the teenager.

  
—

  
_They say the monster still lives near his old home, laying in wait for someone who might need him because despite the bitterness in his heart. _

_The hero would always protect._

  
—

  
"Your throat is bruised. Can you speak?" It asked in a voice that gave off echos of whispers that almost didn't sound human. Deceit couldn't have responded right away even if he wanted to fear coiled tight in his chest making it hard to breathe and keeping him frozen in the monster's grasp.

One wrong move and it could snap his neck or gouge out his eye or maybe just lash out and tear him apart with teeth that are inhumanly sharp. One of its hands is big enough to wrap around his throat, maybe it would finish where his mother left off.

Maybe it wouldn't even do anything, it could just leave and Deceit would probably en dup getting himself killed on his own.

"I won't hurt you, I'll protect you but I need you to breathe."  
  


That was enough to break the boy.  
  


Deceit fell to his knees and sobbed, the monster backing off a little as the teenager desperately covered his mouth with his hands in a vain attempt to quiet himself as he heard the one thing he wished someone would have said for years and years of reading an old fairy tale. His throat hurt as he choked on his breath and his eyes burned with tears as everything he kept in just crashed in around him.

The monster sat in front of him, slowly reaching out its arms and when Deceit didn't flinch or run, it picked up Dee like a child and held him close to it. "It's okay, your safe now." It's voice echos and whispers but the teenager finds himself clinging onto the thing he was certain would kill him not even ten minutes ago.

"I'll protect you." For once Deceit believed it.


End file.
